Your all I wanted
by Uria Ukawa
Summary: Gray had been force marriage with Princess Juvia of Water Kingdom but he never liked her. What will happened when he tripped to a sleeping half naked guy as his manhood meets his accidentaly?
1. Chapter 1

Your All I Wanted

Rated M

Pairings: Gajeel X Gray

Romance & Drama

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

_ Gray had been force marriage with Princess Juvia of Water Kingdom but he never liked her. What will happened when he tripped to a sleeping half naked guy as his manhood meets his accidentaly?_

**Chapter One**

It was already morning when gray open up his eyes as his maid moved the curtain and allow the sunlight to shines towards his eyes, it was not his day really why? Well gray is going to get married tomorrow and he was thinking what possible reason he will came up to stop her mother's insanity, for him getting married to a girl whom he doesn't like to be with; especially when her sister ultear is having a talked with her whenever they meet. Gray usually get up when his maid move his curtain but now he was groaning as he doesn't want to get up yet, well he was he hate this day; the day that he'll meet up with princess juvia loxar to get on lunch with the king and queen with her mother and her sister. 'Stupid' gray sighed as the maid removed the blanket from his naked body yeah he always do get naked when sleeping, and of coase his maid is in blindfold when she always do that, gray groan as he force his body to get up and go straight on his bathroom. As he open his shower the cold water travels through his hair until to his toes, he sighed again he wished that someone will stop their marriage tomorrow and he is expecting his best friend Lyon for doing it.

When gray finished bathing he wears the maid that put it on the edge of his bed, after that he sighed again his maid noticed it and ask him.

"Are you alright gray?" her sweet tone lingers at gray's ear her blonde haired and her hazel eyes color with a worried face makes gray tell her what he had felt right now, but he can't he have to be strong enough 'God how can he stop this?' gray sighed again as his mind doesn't stop thinking.

"Could you tell mom I don't like to get out? I feel sick..."

"Prince Gray you should be happy to be with Princess Juvia she's kind and have a wonderful heart" her blonde hair maid act like she was in a theater.

"Cut the crap, lucy"

"Nee? But it was true I'm telling you prince gray you should be happy"

"I even don't love her"

"Be loved by a woman is enchanted" lucy's eyes are sparkling "And beloved by a man is amazing"

As lucy never stop imagining gray sighed as he grab the door knob and get out before he hears lucy's fantasies about romantic scene from her stories, as he walked into the hallway his mind never get straight when his phone rang.

"Lyon, what's up?"

"Sorry gray I loved sherry I can't get to tell to your wedding that I like princess juvia"

Gray's heart nearly stops as he breathes heavily 'Damn my plan failed...Damn you Lyon hell what should I do?' gray thought. When he realize his feet walk him through their garden he can't stop sighing repeatedly as her sister ultear walks in

"Hey why you got a long face?"

"Shut up..."

"You don't like her, right?"

Gray ignored her sister's question as he sat on the ground shook his head as he loose his hope escaping his worst nightmare.

"You should at least be hap-"

Before ultear continue her words gray slap his both hands to his ears.

"Shut the hell up! How come I'll be happy I don't even love her even a crush on her!"

"You can force to love her"

"The fuck is that!"

"Gray your almost time is up you have to marry someone so that our- gray listen to me!"

Gray get up as he walked away from her sister fuck the tradition he hates it when she always repeatedly saying those fucking tradition they had, wishing that he never been born if they'll make him like a fuckin' doll. As he walked he stopped her sister didn't follow him well that was a relief 'The hell I should made up my mind'

That night gray just locked his door with his cabinet blocking it he decided to do this 'to ran away' he didn't have a choice he hates the girl he even hate killing himself cause he hates when people looking at his face with pity in their hearts, when gray decided to leave his dark blue coat with a sign of their kingdom as he only wears a shattered muffler and a long black pants without shoes nor slippers, he jumped from 4th floor (his room) as he grab a strong branch of the tree that ploanted near his room and meet the ground quietly. He sees princess juvia is having a sweet smile to his family he hissed 'I won't change my mind' as he take his steps forward feeling the grass on the ground gray closed his eyes and made his mind to rest for a while, as the wind blew his hair he sighed as he open his eyes and walked away from the house.

Please do help me if I still needed it

**Hit the review **

Tell me if you wanted me to continue this story

**Hit the review**

Did you like it?

**Hit the favorite/follow**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Fairy Tail**

Gray wasn't too far from their kingdom when he heard some footstep of some soldiers as he hid from them and tries to walk backwards to get away from the place, since he was wearing only a muffler and a pants before he start running he look all over to the place, for securing his own protection from the soldiers of his own kingdom. While walking he thought to go to his grandfather macarov leader of the fairy tail bandit he hates to think that laxus will tease him all over again that they got a bet that if he didn't get married with a princess means he's a gay, and of coarse he accept the challenge he gave a heavy sighed.

"There's the prince!" gray snapped out from his thoughts when he heard the voice as he look back his eyes caught up the pink haired guy with some soldiers from behind him.

"Natsu?" as gray blinked and made up his mind for the second time natsu called his name with a polite word.

"Prince Gray!"

"Shit!" gray didn't mind the pink haired soldier as he started to run as fast as he can.

"Wha- Hey you idiots! Run after him!"

While gray was running his feet meet up some rocks on the road and a grass to the ground 'The hell I didn't know I am in the forest of the water kingdom already?' gray thought as heard natsu's voice calling for him he shake his head as he started to run again. An hour he was running he accidentaly tripped on his own foot and fall down to something soft, when he look to see what is it and in shock that he was on top of sleeping half naked guy were his heart stops for a second as his eyes travel start from the guy's black hair to his lips, gray shake his head with his eyes close but when he open it the guy was already staring at him with an evil smirk seen in his lips.

"The hell are you smirking at?" gray ask with his tone a little crack.

The guy ignored gray as he rock his hips slowly in a minute that gray was waiting for an answer...on the way down he felt something strange but don't want it to stop like he really wanted to rock his hips to the rhythm underneath him, but since he was still waiting for an answer to a rogue person his mind snapped as this guy's face didn't change until earlier. 'The hell with that smirk?' when the guy fasten his hips gray gasped as he shook his head... 'The hell this weird feeling..'

"Hm, your now enjoying it"

"Fuck you...what are you-" before gray finishes his sentence he look down were his manhood meet up to the guy's, 'The hell that's why he never stopped smirking at me fuck I need to get up' as gray support his knees to get up but the guy's warm hand pull him down as he kissed him. Gray uses his free hand to push the guy's chest but his body shivered to the way the guy rocken his hips repeatedly he moaned inside as his tongue been playing by the guy's tongue. While gray enjoying his time with the mysterious guy he'd been tripped off he snapped when he heard again natsu's voice.

"Shit! You, let me go now"

"Eh? why's that? A run away lover?"

"The hell just lemme go!" gray control his voice down just the guy would heard him as he struggle from his grip.

"I'll let you go if you fuck me here"

"Go fuck yourself, asshole!"

The guy sighed as he tightens the grip to gray's both hands.

"Are you deaf? Let me go...please"

Natsu's voice is getting nearer and some soldiers foot and voice are ringing on his ear, gray sighed.

"Fine I'll get fuck to you later just please let me go"

"Why so sudden change, I wanna know" the guy raised his eyebrow as gray struggle.

"The fuck...fine...I am a run away but not a lover I'll explain it to you later-" before gray finishes his sentence, the guy grabbed his hips and put him over his shoulder and get up.

"The fuck put me down!"

But the guy seems ignoring gray as he get up gray notices the tattoo on his left arm 'Is that a fairy tail sign?' he snapped when the guy jump high to reach the big branch of a tree...

"The hell warn me first before you move asshole"

"I'll warn you if we were already both in the bed"

"Pervert, where are we going?"

"Is that really necessary to answer it?"

"Of coarse, cause I'm asking you"

"To our guild of coarse...and that old geezer might yell at me again"

'Old geezer? Is he referring to grandpa?'

As the guy jump to tree to tree gray were the one looking at their back he didn't heard any voices even natsu... 'The hell I don't know that granpa got a pervert member'

they reach the guild the guy get gray down to the ground, and let his wrist go.

"So this is it"

"This place never changed"

"**When will gray hold up his promise to the iron bandit?"**

**Please please please keep on review please its my inspiration whether its bad or good i'll accept it nee please onegai~! **

_HIT THE REVIEW IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE IT_

_THANKS~!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for waiting you so long T_T its hard that you have so many stories needed to be done but not enough time... *sighed* but with your review I can XD**

**Thank you for all your reviews hope don't stop reviewing **

**Here was the next chapter... Enjoy ^^**

**Chapter Three**

Gajeel grab Gray's ass with a grin on his lips as Gray surprised and pushed away Gajeel with a red face can be seen on his face, Gajeel started to walk forward followed by Gray. As soon he open up the door a flying chair slam into his face...

"Oh, welcome back gajeel" a long white haired woman greeted while she was cleaning some glasswares. Gajeel ignored as he grabbed the broken chair on his face and look to a blonde hair guy smirking.

"Oh did I hit the iron dragon?"

Gajeel run towards to him as the blonde hair guy dodge it Gray look around as he doesn't spotted his grandfather.

"Hey iron, you take a chick with you?" a drunkard woman ask.

As the blonde guy look back were Gray was, he smiled...

"Woah Gray! I didn't knew, you was Gajeel's lover so our bet ; and I am right, right?"

Gray look away as Gajeel sat at the near table as he crossed his legs and his arms lined in his chest.

"Twins?"

"Fuck no!" both guys yelled to Gajeel as he sighed and look to somewhere else.

"Where is the old geezer?" still not looking at the duo.

"He said he'll be back visiting-the fuck cana what did grandpa says?" Laxus got irritated.

"He's going attend a marriage to somewhat Ice Kingdom to his grandson-"

"Fuck why are you here asshole!" Laxus point his finger out to Gray's face as he spoke his saliva flies in the air.

"Fuck you Laxus..."

"Eh a ran away bride..." Gajeel say while drinking.

"It's a groom Gajeel-nii" a little girl appeared. "Nice to meet you my name is Lissana Strauss and-"

"Laxus girlfriend" Gajeel continue the words Lissana's face redden as Laxus look away.

"I see..." when a white long haired woman grab his wrist and sit him up to the front chair.

"It will be ashamed if we were not given you an entertainment right?"

Gray just nodded...as he take the sip of the glass that the white long haired woman gave to him.

"By the way my name is Mirajane Strauss Lissana's elder sister" as she smiles Gray smiles back. After an hour Cana get up as she throw up her booze into Gajeel's lap.

While Gajeel was complaining about what her bestfriend does Gray was staring to our iron dragon he travel his eyes into his face until to his abdomen, he gulps but his gaze upon Gajeel were he didn't noticed Laxus were also staring at him. One minute had passed when Gajeel take off his clothes Cana was laughing to Lissana and Laxus's blushing face, as Gajeel sat beside Gray he order some drink from our bartender as he gulped it straight; Mirajane also noticed that Gray's glass doesn't even touched by him.

"Gajeel put some clothes on, or Gray going to drool over you" she smiles innocently. As Gray gave her a glare while Gajeel ignored the bartender and continue to drink.

When Gray finishes his drink Cana suddenly throw the barrel and punch it and all alcohol splash to Gajeel, he get up with an angry mark as he guided Cana swaying like she was drunk.

"Stop acting Cana all members here even me knows that you are not getting easily drunk" Cana smiles as she look to Gray still sipping the juice from his glass with a redden face.

'At least I succeed' Cana said in her mind.

When Gajeel sat Cana up to her place where she was drinking as she always be, Gajeel sat beside Gray as he sees him sleeping innocently.

"Aw, the sleeping beauty is asleep, he must be tired last night coz' Gajeel is too hard on him" Laxus pop out then sat at the other side of Gray crossing his legs and put his both arms into the bar table.

"Shut up Laxus"

"Why, did I hit the spot? You already did it to him don't you?"

Gajeel just ignore Laxus as he continue to drink up his order as Laxus hugged Gray from the back.

"The hell stop doing nasty"

"Eh? Did I also hit the jealousy from you? And when did you fall in love with him?"

"I don't give a shit on that"

"What if I kiss him you wouldn't gave a shit?"

"What if I told lisanna about it?"

Laxus remove his arms from Gray as he pouted and Gajeel grins for victory. Hour had passed Gray open up his eyes he sees all of the members are doing what they do while Gajeel is talking to a certain pink haired guy were he is already been beaten up.

"Natsu?"

Gajeel never let go the pink haired guy who were begging for his life so Gray decided to get up but Laxus already blocked his view and look down on him.

"Did I blocked your view?"

"Get out of my sight"

"Aw, but you I can't follow what you like my dear cousin we are not in your palace"

"What are you planning on him-"

Before Gray finishes his sentence he seen Natsu flew from Gajeel's position as he was crashing all the tables and chairs while the others staring and cheering, Gray get up but Laxus held his elbow to stop him all he did is to watch Natsu beaten by Gajeel and then Cana sat on the chair where Gray fall asleep to.

"These soldiers must know their territory, if they trespass the Iron Dragon of the Fairy Tail will be their reaper to hell *hic*"

"Geez Alberona you should stop drinking those, your breathe stinks"

"Shuddap kid" Cana talked back.

"I'm older than you, whore"

Gray pull himself from Laxus when he was free he breathe then shouted to Gajeel

"Stop it!" Gray shield Natsu who were coughing blood

"Prince Gray..."

Gray look back "You shouldn't follow me here Natsu"

"But Prince Gray your mother is looking for-"

When Gray go back to were Gajeel was he wasn't there anymore as he saw Gajeel was already on his back facing Natsu, lifting his fist up and crash Natsu's face. All members of Fairy Tail cheered as Gajeel look to Gray his mood is not playing nor joking Gray keep staring at Gajeel's eyes and yes he felt fear but he didn't let them know.

When Gajeel raise his hand and slowly reaching Gray's face; Gray can't see what will he do after he defend a soldier named Natsu were a trespasser so Gray close his eyes as Gajeel just touches his chin as he was pulling it into him. Gray open his eyes as he was shocked that Gajeel's face never changed.

"What are you doing?"

"What do you think I am prince Gray?"

"Stop calling me that"

"What do you want a nickname my princess"

"Quit it!"

"Ah what if I call ya baby that's good"

"I'm grown up already"

Gajeel turn around and face Gray as he grab Gray's waist and pull it into him

"The hell...what are you-"

"How about your promise?"

Gray's face blushed as he had forgotten what he promised to the Iron Dragon were suddenly the big door of the guild opens.

"Welcome back old man"

Along with a tiny old man there was a blue haired girl with him walking in and Gray know her when she look at her.

"Juvia...?"

**Waaa~! Is it great? tell me if I have to work more to my errors and if you wish to continue the next chapter please do hit REVIEW thanks~!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Please do forgive me for such a long update T_T but I am always on mobile so I do read your reviews...thanks for leaving some reviews and following my story you can review some errors. Thank you again for it and making me do two chapters its becoz' of you guys many thanks : 3**

**Hope you keep on feeding me more reviews : 3**

**Chapter Four**

As Gray sees Juvia she didn't notice him and keep walking forward until she sat in front of the bar where Mirajane give her a drink, and his grandfather sat beside the drunkard girl who keeps on drinking w/o thinking that her breast is getting seen by anyone who was staring at her, and as soon Gray gonna fix it up Laxus was the one who fix it and as clearly loud Laxus says to the drunkard...

"Fuck, don't strip here you whore!"

Cana stared at Laxus with an annoying face "Fuck you too maniac, I am not stripping your just wanted to see my boobs!"

"Why should I? Your body looks old!"

"Old?" Cana started to strip as Juvia shouted not to do it but ignored and as Cana put off her tights most of the guys screams.

"Do you see this body, asshole If you say again that my body is old then you had a problem in your eyes"

Laxus put his hand on his chin and making a corny face were other might think he was a comedian as he gaze Cana's body from breast to her between tights.

"Hmm not good enough, your waist is so small and your boobs just a size of a...um, a baseball? Or an apple? Hmmm" Laxus still scrubbing his chin.

Angry Cana she grab her booze and throw it to Laxus but failed coz' he dodged it.

"You think you can hit me with a barrel of your alcoholic-"

Before Laxus complete his sentence a fist from Cana is leaping forward to him but instead of dodging it he grab it as he lean his face forward as his lips crashes to hers, Lissana got shocked to what Laxus had done. As Laxus departed from Cana's lips he looks to everybody as his face tells that he wins from Cana's challenge, as were Cana kneeled down as she feels her whole body has been poisoned by Laxus kiss; while Cana still blushing and on the floor.

**Minna~! Gomen if it became Laxus X Cana but we are still sticking on our pair maa~ oh I just try to take some extra romances from them, and yeah I had their story already in our language but in different names anyways **

**Let's go back to our story...**

Gajeel's arms crossed and lined to his chest as he stare to Laxus and Cana's fight but broken the cheering from the others.

"Traitor..."

Laxus look to serious Gajeel same as Juvia but she doesn't seem noticed Gray were on Gajeel's back.

"Why its because you'd never kissed your chick from your back?"

"Ah is Gajeel-sama fallen in love with a guard from the Ice Kingdom?"

Gajeel look to Gray then to Natsu as he go back to grin to others

"Assholes the only person I'll fallen for is Laxus's cousin, not with a stupid guard who can't stand my strength"

Juvia look to Macarov then to Gajeel and Laxus with a worried face

"Is Juvia missing something who is Laxus-sama's cousin?"

Laxus shrugged and sat beside Juvia "Nah, never mind let's just drink shall we?" grinning to Juvia as the blue haired girl blushed deeply and Lissana's smile gone.

Gajeel and his guildmates throw Natsu from their territory were Gray followed them...

"Hey, just tell me what is going on why did Juvia didn't notice me earlier"

"Be quiet baby or our act will be a waste"

"Just get to the point!"

Gajeel lean his face forward as he grins to our dear prince with a nervous feeling he felt Gajeel's breathing.

"Don't ya worry we will do your promise right after this act" as Gajeel step back and rose up to walk with others, same as Gray were his face got redden and walked behind them. As they reach the guild everybody was busy and Juvia with Macarov and Mirajane were there waving to each other a goodbye.

"Juvia will be happy if you tell her where could be Gray-sama was when you see him"

"We will tell you immediately, princess"

"Thanks for all macarov"

"No problem princess"

As Juvia leave with her chariot Macarov sign to Gajeel to go in immediately same as the others who was inside and quiet.

"Gajeel only one solution we should do to solve this matter"

"I know what you mean, old man"

"Grandpa can you explain what had happened earlier?"

Gajeel looked to Gray as Laxus were the one to explain

"Let's make it short my dear cousin...Cana is a future seeker she uses her cards to seek future but that's not all she can do what she wants with these cards she's holding"

"You mean she want me to disappear in front of Juvia?"

"Yeah but only Juvia and that weak guard of yours coz' we did all see you"

"And what do you mean one solution?" Gray look to Macarov his face is seeking for an answer. But instead the old man answer him...

"We will act again"

"Say what? What do you mean act again!"

Mirajane step out and joined the conversation "We shall make it real Gajeel"

"The hell"

"I can do it for you if you can't" Laxus grinning to Gajeel.

"As If I'll let you asshole" crossing his arms a lined to his chest.

"I don't understand what you meant" Gray's head starting to hurt.

Mirajane crossed her arms and lined it along with her breast "If that happens-"

"Cana will be responsible to erase their memories same as Levy"

"I agree to Gajeel's thoughts but will the prince act with us?"

"It's better that he'll get surprised with every move I'll make"

"What an asshole"

"Shut up traitor"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

** This time I'm gonna upload two chapters geez am I losing on the plot please do hit _review _if I am thanks for all your reviews, inspiring me more *hugs you all* here is the chapter five do please don't stop reviewing me thanks~ 3 Now back to the story XD**

The next morning when Gray woke up he noticed he wasn't on the guild anymore but in a clean room with full of metal, were he notice also Laxus was lying on the ground and a stained of blood in his back.

'Geez, am I still dreaming' Gray taught as he shake his head and check Laxus but before his finger lean closer Mirajane came and scream, Gray make her calm but Cana grab Gray's hand and take him away from the scene.

"What the hell is happening here Cana?"

"No time to explain let's get out of here"

"Did you kill Laxus coz' he kiss you yesterday?"

"Fuck why do I always became the suspet if I didn't do anything just drink ma booze?"

"Sorry ah!" Gray tripped in something as when he sees it was his granfather's body were his mouth were full of blood.

"Grandpa!"

"Come on" Cana pulling Gray up

"Who did this? Tell me?" Gray's eyes filled with hatred.

"Let's go I don't have any idea who did this the thing I knew we must get out of here before Mirajane-"

"Did Mirajane did this?"

Before Cana answer him again Gray sees Lissana holding a knife stained with so much blood as Gray look around and all the members of the guild laying down, got their bloody stained in their backs, faces, mouths and chests. Gray felt the hot flames coming out from his throut but Lissana's face never change were she was slowly walking towards to Gray.

"What the are you got mad coz' cousin chooses Cana over you?"

"You should also die with them"

Gray left his granfather's dead body as he crawl back but when he touches Cana's foot as he looked up Cana was grinning like crazy holding a barrel of alcohol, Gray shake his head 'I know I am dreaming all I have to do is wake up'. Gray close his eyes as he was concentrating to woke up but failed to do as he sees Lissana got a force to stab him, he also forced himself to close his eyes and dodged the attack but instead he felt his forehead hit something.

"Fuck what are you doing daydreaming in the middle of afternoon?"

As Gray open his eyes he saw Gajeel scratching his forehead as he felt something inside his chest that he needed something from Gajeel, he shake his head as he look down his mind disagreed to what he wanted but his chest is pushing him to Gajeel.

"What?"

Gray didn't answer back but he stared to Gajeel as he slowly raise his both arms and leaning forward to Gajeel.

"Hey, are you still half-asleep?"

"There is nothing I need now"

Gajeel grins "So you wanna do your promise on me?"

"Your all I wanted"

Gray sucess to put his arms around Gajeel were this bandit he wanted bit his neck until it bleed makes Gray shiver, he even groan and make his head lean on Gajeel's right shoulder.

"Ga-jeel..."

Gajeel suck deeper as he plays Gray's erection when Gray moan a little louder the door is slowly opening and the only that person behind the door says with a trembling voice...

"Gray-sama...?"

**Ahahaha I dunno if I am still on the line am I? Hit _review_ if you want me to continue**

**Thanks for all those who review at my first yaoi pairing XD**

***hugs and kisses to all***


End file.
